


Smiles

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: Scott loves seeing them smile.





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Super old fic (legit written in May 2014) but only just rediscovered it in my gDocs, so enjoy this delightful rarepair.

Scott thinks Gwen has a nice smile. He likes the way her whole face lights up when she smiles at Peter, likes the way Peter smiles back like she is his entire world. Scott thinks they remind him of when he was with Allison. Their happiness and love for each other is infectious. Scott wonders as he watches them lean into each other’s personal space; watches as Peter rests his forehead against Gwen’s and watches the way Gwen, cups Peter’s cheek in her hand. He looks away then, afraid that he’s watching something far more intimate.

It’s when he looks away the blaring noises of New York come rushing back and he stiffens in his seat, clenches his fists in his pockets and tries to will away the oncoming headache. He doesn’t notice the change in the air, doesn’t notice the touch on his shoulder. All he notices is the throbbing at the corner of his temples. It’s when Peter tells him to open his eyes that he realises that he had squeezed them shut.

There a handful of stuttered and quick responses on the tip of his tongue, that he was fine and everything was okay, before he can even utter a syllable Gwen is at his other side, stroking his hair, holding his hand. Peter is holding his other hand, asking if he can give him a head massage. Scott doesn’t say anything, all words have left him, and he can only nod. The pain eases until he can barely feel it.

Gwen and Peter smile wide as he thanks them, curling into Peter’s side, with Gwen curling into his own side. He loves their smiles, and he can only smile just as wide in return.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576584) by [AFireInTheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic)




End file.
